Right Now
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Who knew a failed trip to town could end up so well? - Oneshot. Mello/Matt ;)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note; and Yes, the M's are of consenting age

**Warning**: THIS IS SMUT.

**AN**: In my mind the lyrics made the song fun and sexy, and I think when I wrote it, it went a little more than I expected XD **PLEASE** listen to the song.

**Suggested listening**: Touch You Right Now - Basic Element

-Right Now-

Something brushed softly against his leg, and his eyes fluttered. He was warm and comfortable in his sleeping bag after trekking through the mud all day. The bus taking them into town had broken down too far to go back and too close to town not to walk it. Field trips sucked to begin with, and it sucked more on foot in the rainy weather of Winchester. So to say that he wanted to ignore the world at large was an understatement, yet the thing brushing his inner thigh—and to be honest, making him hard—would not cease and desist.

He groaned and forced his lids to cooperate with him, and focus on the darkness before him. A pair of eyes stared back at him and a hand over his mouth was the only thing that kept him quiet. Or from screaming. Whichever.

"Shhhh. Don't wake the others." Mello's voice whispered and Matt could practically feel the smirk as his fingers traveled. Matt squirmed as said fingers caressed him through his boxers.

"Stop," he hissed, glancing around the dark of the room. There were bedrolls evenly spaced throughout the room, each containing one member of Wammys House top ten ranked students. They were the second and third oldest of the students in the room, but what Mello wanted was still most certainly frowned upon—and with Roger sleeping in the next room Matt did not want to chance it.

Mello nibbled on his neck in response, making him arch to further the contact. Matt hated his body in that moment.

Heat flooded his body as Mello softly suckled the skin over his jugular, and he could not control the moan that trickled from his mouth like honey, slow and sweet.

Mello paused, listening intently, before removing his lips. Matt clenched his eyes closed in frustration. Good God, this was not the time or place for this!

"You need to be quiet, Matty." Mello's lips brushed against his ear as he spoke so quietly Matt had to strain to hear him. He nodded despite his misgivings—that hand slipping inside his boxers would make anyone forgo logic.

"Good boy," Mello teased before sliding down his chest.

Matt lifted his hips as Mello tugged his boxers down, and the night was suddenly chilly. Matt was forced to bite down on the knuckle of his index finger to keep from gasping, Mello's mouth hot and wet on his cock.

In the back of his mind, he realized Mello was being cruel asking that much of him, when the blond knew damn well he could get a little loud when in the moment—and those lips, gently sucking on the tip, was definitely a moment.

He tangled his hand in Mello's hair, yanking yet pushing him down further. Fuckkk.

Matt felt the smirk against him, and in the way fingers circled his entrance knowingly. Mello had him right where he wanted him, achingly hard, legs spread, and waiting for cock to fill him.

He drew blood, his knuckle throbbing, when two fingers pushed in, stretching him. His body knew that touch all too well. He forced down a groan, already moving on the digits; oh yes, far too well.

Mello pulled his mouth away with a small 'pop'. He moved his fingers faster and leaned up, lips against Matt's. "This is all you are going to get."

Mello forced a kiss, tongue invading his mouth and cutting off a reply. Sticky fingers pushed his legs up, and Matt braced himself as Mello jerked forward.

He bit Mello through the kiss, blood and saliva trailing down his chin. Mello hissed and violently thrust into him, making Matt see stars. Oh God, it felt so damn good. The burning pain was lost in the motion, though he knew he would feel it badly later.

He scraped his nails down Mello's back, feeling faint lines he had left two days prior, and dug in. Mello whined quietly against his mouth, folding him almost in half to go deeper.

It was a game they played. Always trying to one-up the other. They knew what made each other go wild; touches that could literally make them scream their throats hoarse. The challenge, was to do that and stay silent.

Matt was losing.

"Q-quiet." Mello told him.

"I can't!" He almost screamed, but caught himself in the last second, turning it to a harsh whisper. Mello slowed to long, agonizingly slow thrusts and Matt could acutely feel the cock pulsing against his insides.

"Oh fuuuuck," He moaned, pulling Mello closer; he wanted all of him, everywhere, whatever Mello could give. He hated him so much right then, and loved him all the more. Mello was going to get them caught. And Matt _did not care_.

He squeezed around Mello, earning a gasp, and he repeated it until Mello was forced to change tactics, or risk loosing. A hand graciously wrapped around his cock, and Matt turned his head, trying viciously to muffle himself in the sleeping bag; but the angle was all wrong and the added scraping of skin against the slippery material was loud, painfully so.

"Mel, I can't, I can't-" his voice cut out as Mello dug his nails along the vein of his cock. That was not playing fair at all! He was torn between screaming and crying, a delicious mix of pleasure and pain and the blond knew it.

He bit Mello's shoulder hard, teeth sinking in to draw blood. _Oh god oh god oh-_

One moment _it _was building, and the next he had exploded all over them, his sticky fluids covering whatever was unfortunate enough to be uncovered. He writhed against the blond, eyes blind and ears deaf as he shot out of his body and into a space where only pleasure existed. He cared not who won, or how his own actions were sending Mello over the plateau to join him, but only of keeping that feeling for as long as possible.

"Matty-" Mello's strangled sob ripped through his ears moments later, the blond thrusting blindly into him, spilling unrepentantly inside.

Matt licked the blood from Mello's bleeding shoulder, sending blond hair backwards as Mello tilted his head, eyes clenched shut as he rode his own wave out.

Moments later they lay collapsed upon each other, breathing heavily and covered in fluids. It was stifling hot, but neither had the energy to move.

Matt had to laugh.

"What?" Blue eyes glared up at him. Now that he was well adjusted to the dark he could see Mello more clearly, and his mind imagined the rest.

"There is no way we were quiet."

"You are correct." A small voice off to their left said. Matt could see the hand curling stark white hair in the dark. Of all the others-

"Shut up and go back to sleep sheep," Mello growled tiredly, "You're just jealous that I get to fuck his sexy ass and you don't."

"Be that as it may, I would have appreciated a quieter way of you coming out."

Matt felt the smirk against his chest and sighed, knowing he would not like the next thing out of the blonds mouth.

"I didn't come out, I came in." Mello sounded smug, and though he had a right to be, Matt's cheeks flushed all the same.

Near sighed and turned away as Mello flipped him off.

Mello glanced back to him, and after a small smirk, kissed him. He mouthed an 'I love you' and only when it was returned did he lay his head down. They were going to be in _so much _trouble when the sun rose...

-End-

**An:** soooo? How was it?


End file.
